A Mother's Lust
by A True Mangaka
Summary: A story based of a hentai comic called A Mother's Love by JadenKaiba. In a world where Kushina lives and Naruto was born a girl, Kushina tries to control here lust around her daughter Naruko. She finally gives in to her lesser human nature and acts upon her lust. This is a fic focused mainly on sex and less about the story. Contains FutaKushinaxFemNaruto(Naruko). PLEASE READ A/N!
1. Morning Wood

**A/N: The story is inspired by a hentai artist named JadenKaiba. Specifically his hentai comic called A Mother's Love which is set in a universe where Kushina survives the Kyubi attack and Naruto is born a girl (Naruko). He hasn't updated the comic since 2016 so I decided to make a fanfic about it! NOW, some things in this fic WILL NOT make sense. I'm specifically talking about futanari related stuff because I'm not a futa expert. This fic is also centered around sex and is less about the story, so it's a sex fic.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I own NOTHING related to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, the movies or anything related. They are all owned by their respective companies. ALSO, despite whatever age I say the characters are within this story, ALL characters engaging in sexual activities are ABOVE the age of 18.**

Kushina Uzumaki, single mother of her daughter Naruko Uzumaki, was currently enjoying some coffee while sitting at her dining room table. She had just woken up and was getting to start her day. She normally just did chores around the house and did some gardening in her free time. She had long since given up being a shinobi since that night…

16 years ago when her daughter Naruko was born, a masked man had attacked her and everyone involved in her child birthing process. In the mix of everything going on, the nine tailed fox inside her had been unleashed and wreaked havoc across the village killing many people including her husband Minato Namikaze. He had sacrificed himself to prevent the Kyubi from attacking her and their daughter. Before he died, he decided to seal the nine tails within their daughter. He had a hunch that she would one day be able to control its power in a time of need.

That night really traumatized Kushina so she decided to give up her life as a shinobi and live as a stay at home mom with her daughter. Hiruzen, after becoming the hokage again, had a squad of his best anbu members watching Kushina's home at all times in case some of the villagers tried to attack Naruko. Many of them were ignorant to the fact that Naruko wasn't the Kyubi but rather its container.

As Naruko grew older, she became extremely more powerful with all the training she had been through under Kakashi Hatake, and eventually Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had deserted the village to become more powerful. Determined to bring him back to the village one day, she devoted most of her free time getting stronger. Kushina had also taught her some Uzumaki clan jutsus, one of them being her infamous chakra chains. She was easily high jounin level but was still a genin due to her time away from the village.

Naruko was currently, cooking herself some breakfast. She currently had the day off and decided to relax and hang with her mom. Just getting back from her training trip a few weeks ago, Kushina had found out the _hard_ way that her daughter had turned into a total babe.

You see, Kushina wasn't exactly your average female. She's actually a futanari with a killer body. Kushina had the perfect hourglass figure. From her long and vibrant red hair, to her perky E-cup breasts, down to her beautiful big ass which were complimented by her nice thighs and long legs. Being a futa, she also was sporting a penis that not many knew about. Her penis and clitoris were actually one in the same. Whenever she was aroused, he clitoris would turn from its tiny little knub into a very large penis. Whenever she was erect it was very hard to hide, you could swear she had a third leg with how big it was.

As Naruko was cooking her breakfast she was oblivious to the loud thud that could be heard from the dining room. The thud came from Kushina's erect penis slamming into the underside of the dining room table. As she was drinking her coffee, Kushina had the perfect view of Naruko's body. Her body turned out a lot like Kushina's. The only differences being that she had blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, F-cup breasts, and a slightly bigger ass. It didn't help that Naruko was wearing a white crop top the barely reached her belly button and she was wearing orange panties that were being swallowed by her beautiful ass. Kushina cock was twitching uncontrollably under the green gown she was wearing, occasionally hitting the table causing a thud noise.

Ever since Naruko came back from her trip with Jiraiya, Kushina had to keep herself from pouncing on her daughter and fucking her into oblivion. She had to constantly remind herself that she was Naruko's mother and that it would be wrong of her. But it was extremely difficult for Kushina, she hadn't had sex in almost 17 years. She stuck to masturbation whenever she got horny. She would normally imagine herself fuckin the current hokage, Tsunade Senju, but ever since her daughter got back the only thing she could imagine was shoving her 12 inch cock deep inside her.

"Kaa-chan!"

Kushina almost spit out her coffee. She had been lost in thought staring at her daughter's ass that she hadn't realized that Naruko was now staring her in the face. Their noses were inches apart. Kushina was blushing extremely hard right now staring at Naruko's beautiful face. It took all her will power not to lunge forward and kiss her.

"Huh? Wh—what did you need N-n-naruko?" Kushina stuttered. _Kami, I hope she didn't notice me staring…_

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted anything since I'm already cooking… Are you alright? Your extremely red in the face like a tomato. Are you sick or something?" As she said this, Naruko put her forehead against Kushina's. Noses almost touching.

Kushina's mind was on overload right now. Here she was, trying to enjoy her coffee but she just had to go and get a raging boner that wouldn't go down and was still twitching and smacking against the underside of the table. Kushina could feel the precum running down her cock down to her pussy mixing in her panties with the wetness that was already there.

 _I can't take it anymore. I haven't had real sex in over 17 years. I'm sorry Minato, but I need this._ And with that she closed the distance between her and Naruko's lips.

 **AAAAAAND first chapter done. Let me know what you guys think. This is my second fan fic ever so please let me know what you guys liked and give me some feedback please. The next chapter will go up only if I receive atleast 10 REVIEWS. I'm think about expanding this sex fic into a harem by adding various women in Konoha. Who would you guys like to see Kushina fuck after she fucks Naruko:**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Ino**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinata**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tsume**

 **Any other Konoha girls you guys can think of**

 **REVIEW AND VOTE**

 **I'm also working on a Dragon Ball Z fanfic about what if Goku married Bulma instead. Please check it out and read the first two "chapters" if you're a Dragon Ball fan. That fic will be extremely long and will be more story orientated compared to this one.**

 **Thanks guys, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Right or Wrong?

**A/N: So it appears from the reviews I've gotten so far that my story originated from another fanfic called A Mother's Love by BladeofHell56. Sooooooo, JadenKaiba's comic is based on that and so is my story apparently. I did, however, read the original fanfic and its sequels and I have to say I did enjoy it but the story did get a bit wild… anyways, MY version of the story won't be that crazy. Also, IF YOU ARE A DBZ FAN please check out my other story I'm focusing on that focuses on Goku married Bulma.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO NARUTO. EVERYONE ENGAGING IN SEXUAL ACTIVIES IN MY STORY ARE 18 YRS OLD OR OLDER DESPITE HOWEVER OLD I MAY SAY THEY ARE WITHIN THE FANFIC.**

Many things were running through Naruko's mind right now. Her mother was currently kissing her, tongue and everything. She could feel her mother licking her lips will trying to gain access to the inside of her mouth. Subconsciously, she parted her lips giving Kushina what she wanted.

 _Wh-what the hell is going on? Why is mom kissing me? She shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't be doing this. I should push her away… but it feels so good. No. I have to stop this before it goes too far._ And with that she pushed Kushina back a little while also taking a few steps back herself.

"Kaa-chan! Why would you…" Naruko said while lightly touching her lips. She could still feel the soft sensation from Kushina's lips. It made her feel bubbly inside… in a good way?

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! Please, Naru-chan, its been so long since I've had sex. Ever since your father died I've been so lonely. I know this is wrong… but I NEED this."

"We can't! You even said it yourself, this is wrong. We're mother and daughter… we'd also be betraying dad!" yelled Naruko as she started to slowly back away towards the kitchen sink. Even saying this she wasn't sure if she actually sounded convincing or not. _I'm saying this… but it felt… good. Part of me wants to continue, but we can't. This is wrong… right?_

Kushina slowly got up from her spot at the table and slowly started walking towards Naruko. Naruko started backing up even more after noticing that her mother had a full on erection that was begging to be freed from its clothed confinement. She could see it jutting against Kushina's gown with a wet spot forming from what she guested was precum. She found herself with her butt against the kitchen sink and Kushina eventually getting closer. When she reached Naruko, she slowly pressed her body against her and held her in a rather intimate hug.

One of her legs was in between Naruko's with her thigh pressing lighting on Naruko's womanhood. She rested her head in the crook of Naruko's neck. Naruko felt Kushina's warm breathe wash over her neck and chest, her mother's thigh pressing into her womanhood, and her massive erection pressed against her lean, tight stomach. She felt it twitching against her which was causing her to lose her will power. She had to stop this now before things escalated. Before she could push Kushina away, she felt her mother pressing light kisses against her neck. It felt good that she felt herself getting wet and she was started to lose her power to stand.

"Naru-chan… I know we shouldn't be doing this because _society_ has deemed a relationship like this taboo, but… that doesn't matter to me. You're my little girl and I've loved you since the day you were born. It original was a motherly type love… but ever since you came back from your training trip with Jiraiya I've started to feel more than a motherly love for you…" Everything Kushina thought was now coming out. She didn't care if she ended up getting rejected by her daughter, Naruko had to know how she felt. She pressed her body a little more into Naruko's and placed a few more kisses on her neck.

Naruko's mind was on extreme overload at the moment. Her mother, the woman that raised her since she was born, the woman she admired the most, the woman that helped train her to become as strong as she was today just admitted that she loved her. Naruko would be lying if she said she didn't begin to feel for her mom in an intimate way over the years, but she also didn't want to ruin the mother-daughter relationship they had because at the end of the day the were still that; mother and daughter. Naruko's willpower was decreasing at a rapid rate. The kisses to her neck were driving her insane not to mention the fact that her womanhood was being stimulated by her mother rubbing her thigh against it. It didn't halp that the panties she was wearing was thin, so she was damn near skin on skin contact.

And then there was the huge cock rubbing against her stomach…

It was twitching like crazy, she swore that thing had a mind of its own. The thing was close to touch the underside of her breasts. She felt Kushina's hands slowly roaming her body. Kushina slowly pulled her forward so that her hands could rest of Naruko's ass. She began to rub and squeeze her ass cheeks. With the confession that her mother just gave her coupled with all of the sensations she was feeling, It was really hard for Naruko to talk.

"Kaa-chan… mmmm… we have to- ah! W-we have to stop or we won't be a- mmmm- able to go back to how things were" Naruko moaned while talking

"We don't have to go back to normal" Kushina breathed out "we could be something more…" and then she went back to feeling up her daughter while feeling her up. She gently thrust her hips upwards a little which cause her cock to press against hers and Naruko's breasts begging for entry. She began repeating this action causing Naruko to moan even more than she was before.

Naruko was beginning to feel a bit light headed. Her mother was determined to take things to the next level and she couldn't let that happen. She had to end things now. With her newly found resolve, she grabbed Kushina by her arms and quickly pushed her back, but not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to give her some breathing room. She leaned back against the sink trying to regain her breathe. Chest heaving, she noticed that she had a wet spot on her panties and her juices were running now her legs. Kushina was staring at her with her erection even bigger than it was before. She also noticed that her mom now had a big wet spot on the front of her gown. She figured it must be a mix of her own juices, her mom's juices, and her mom's precum.

"I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have… I'm afraid to act on my own feelings for you because it could cause things to be awkward and uncomfortable for us. Who knows what could happen if we pursued a real relationship… and… what would everyone else think?" Naruko had finally regained her control and was starting to think more rationally now. "Can we just pretend none of this never happened…" She waited for her mother to respond, but what she saw hurt her inside. Her mother was crying. She wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, but she couldn't. Kushina quickly left the kitchen and went back to her room.

 _It didn't want things to be like this… I love her but we just can't… but I want to. I want to so bad its killing me. I need to check up on her._

She headed towards Kushina's room and could hear he crying. She opened the door and saw Kushina crying into her pillow while laying on her bed. Kushina's erection had gone away as well.

 _Right now she needs me._ She slowly made her way towards Kushina's bed and laid behind Kushina. Kushina jumped when she felt Naruko cuddle up behind her. Rather than make her feel better it only made her feel angry. Was Naruko just playing with her emotions?! She quickly turned towards Naruko and looked her in the face; still crying.

"What do you want from me?! Didn't you just get done saying that we can't be together, so why are you here? You wanted to pretend like nothing ever happened… to just continue on with how things normally are… so just… leave me alone…" Kushina cried. It was hard to stay angry when Naruko was still holding her and their bodies touching. Kushina was just so confused, what did her daughter want from her?

"Kaa-chan… I love you, which is why I'm afraid. As I said before, if we take things further than what they should be, how do we know if things would work out between us? I don't want us to be intimate with each other if it'll mean that I can't still view you as my mother and for you to still see me as your daughter. But… I'm willing to put aside my fears on the off chance that this could improve our relationship… please don't push me away Kaa-chan… I love you." And then she started kissing away Kushina's tears. And then she made her way down to Kushina's lips and kissed her.

 **YEEEEEEAH I know I kinda said it was a sexfic (and it still is) but rather than straight up sex I added some actual love to it. Next chapter will definitely have sex so stay tuned. Also, please tell me who you would like me to add into the mix as far as Konoha women go. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE.**

 **ALSO check please check out my other story about Dragon Ball Z.**


	3. Blissful End

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I am planning a sequel to this that'll be harem based, but it wont be too crazy. I'm going to limit it by adding 3 women to Kushina's and Naruko's relationship; ONE OF THEM WILL BE A FUTA. So here's an updated list of who you can choose from:**

 **\- Hinata**

 **\- Tsunade**

 **\- Ino**

 **\- Sakura**

 **\- Anko**

 **\- Shizune**

 **CHOOSE THREE WOMEN FROM THIS LIST AND OUT OF THE THREE CHOOSE ONE TO BE THE FUTA. PUT YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEW. Now onto the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

The sweet and innocent kiss quickly turned into a more passionate, heated kiss. Both Naruko and Kushina were battling with their tongues for dominance. Naruko couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her mother's lips, but she couldn't keep up with the pace her mother was setting. Kushina eventually separated giving both of them a chance to regain their breathe.

 _Wow… that… was amazing._ Naruko thought, now sitting up. She stared at her mother who was a bit more flustered than she was. _Kami she's so beautiful… I need more of her._ And with that she straddled Kushina and started placing kisses all over her jaw and neck. Hearing Kushina moan only egged her on even more. She switched from kissing to licking her neck and back to kissing. The way her mother tasted was driving her insane and she just couldn't get enough. Naruko moved her hands down to Kushina's breasts and started kneading them through her gown. Naruko was beginning to surprise herself with how well she was doing… or at least she thought she was doing good with how much Kushina was moaning. Naruko never really touched herself before, you know, with being a ninja and all and training she never had time to "entertain" herself. Plus, she was still a virgin.

"Oh Kami, Naruko. This feels so good!" Naruko began to pinch her nipples through her gown, but then she all of a sudden stopped. This confused Kushina. Did she do something wrong? Was Naruko having second thoughts again? That's when Naruko took off her crop top revealing her huge breasts to Kushina. It was amazing how they sat up on her chest with how big they were. Kushina's eyes were glued to them. She leaned forward trying to suck on one of Naruko's nipples but was stopped by Naruko. Naruko got off of her sitting to the side of Kushina.

"Take off your clothes Kaa-chan"

Kushina sat up and slowly peeled her gown off her body. The only thing she wore below were a pair of white lace panties that were damn near see through. Naruko assumed it was because of how wet she was again. Her cock was sticking straight up from out of her panties. It twitched every few seconds as if it were trying to wave at Naruko.

Naruko was one of a select few that had actually known about Kushina's secret clit/penis. This actually wasn't the first time she had been this close to it, she had actually been closer to it when she was younger. It was before she left on her training trip with Jiraiya.

*Flashback – 3 years ago*

One night, she had woken out of her sleep randomly. She tried going back to sleep, but not before going to her kitchen to get some water. On the way there she had walked pass Kushina's room and she could hear her mother inside the room making noise. She opened the door to her mother's room just enough so that she could peek in, but Kushina hadn't noticed because she was to busy "handling" herself. Plus she hadn't realized that she was moaning so loud and that Naruko was up this late at night. Kushina would normally wait until she knew Naruko was asleep before she would masturbate so that Naruko wouldn't catch her in the act. This night, unbeknownst to her, happened to not be the best time to do this. Add in the fact that it was almost pitch black in the room and voila, no one could really blame Kushina for choosing now to masturbate. The only light that entered the room was the moonlight that was shining through the window curtains onto her bed.

Anyways Kushina had her eyes closed as she stroked herself, legs spread wide in a v- shape across the bed. Fascinated by this, Naruko slowly made her way to Kushina's bed. This was all new to her, she was only thirteen. And there was the fact that she just found out that her mother had a cock… a HUGE one at that. Yeah, she would hear the perverted boys and men around the village occasionally talk about sexual things like this. Some of them had the audacity to talk about the things they would like to do to her, thinking that she couldn't hear them. Seeing this in person was different… she was still confused as to how Kushina could have a penis if she was her mother. She slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled ever so slowly on all fours in between Kushina's legs. She saw that Kushina still had a vagina but it seemed like her clitoris was her penis. Kushina was oblivious to all of this, too busy pleasuring herself and her eyes still closed. Naruko was in a trance. Her mother looked absolutely stunning, Kushina's face was contorted in ecstasy and both of her breasts were out of her gown. As she stroked herself off in front of her daughter she was using her other hand to play with one of her breasts. She would switch between pinching her nipple and squeezing as much of her breasts as she could, alternating every few seconds. Naruko's face was a mere few inches from the tip of Kushina's cock, her mouth hanging open in awe as her mother continued to masturbate. Kushina began to stroke herself even faster than before and this really got Naruko curious. From the way she kept stroking she knew something was coming and putting two and two together she figured out it would come flying straight out of Kushina's cock. She knew she should get the hell out of the way, but part of her didn't want to so she stayed right where she was.

A few seconds later and Kushina unleashed a giant load. The load landed straight on Naruko's face, rope after rope of cum lathered her face. Some ropes flew over her head as Kushina thrust her hips upward trying to empty herself. The first few ropes of cum flew into Naruko's mouth, which she swallowed on reflex. This sticky substance was sweet, surprisingly, but to be honest she had no idea what cum was supposed to taste like. She had no idea what was going on, she was so confused but she guessed that this is what "cum" was.

She had thought back to a time when she was walking back home at night after getting back from her mission with team seven. Kakashi was going to walk his students home to ensure their safety, but Sasuke had already left the Hokage tower on his own. They had took Sakura home first and after saying their goodnights they made their way to Naruko's home. On the way their some drunk asshole had started following them, specifically Naruko because the guy was completely ignoring the fact that KAKASHI HATAKE was walking right next to her. Even for a drunk guy he was pretty stupid. He then decided to start saying some disgusting, perverted things to Naruko. One of those statements being, "I'd love to bend you over, fuck you, and cum all over your face". Before Naruko could turn around and swing on this sick fuck, Kakashi did it for her. The guy flew back a couple of feet laying unconscious on the street. They eventually got to her house and said their goodnights to each other and that was that.

A gasp from Kushina brought her out of her thoughts.

"N-n-Naruko! What the hell are you doing in my room?! Shou-shouldn't you be sleeping right now?!" Kushina tried to change the subject but knew that wouldn't work. She just came all over her daughter's face AND this was the first time Naruko had actually seen her penis before. She knew she would have to now have 'The Talk" with Naruko and also explain to her what a futanari was. She snapped herself out of her thoughts to see Naruko licking the cum that she wiped off of her face from her fingers. "Stop that!" she yelled while trying to cover herself up with her bedsheet.

Naruko knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it tasted good. "But… "

"No buts!" and then she grabbed both of Naruko's wrists to stop her. She took a deep breathe to clear her head. _This. Is going to be a looooooooong talk._

*End Flashback*

Going off of pure instinct, Naruko leaned forward and took her mother's cock into her mouth. She slowly went down as far as she could which was about halfway and slowly came back up to the tip. She slowly continued to bob her head up and down while Kushina threw her head back in bliss. This was her first blowjob ever. Even when she had sex with Minato, he had refused to touch her penis at all and focused solely on her womanhood. But here was he daughter sucking her cock and it felt amazing!

"Ooooooooh, Kaaaaaaaaami, this feels soooooo goooooOOOOOD!" Kushina moaned out. Hearing her mother say that pushed Naruko further. She began swirling her tongue around it will sucking a little faster than before. Having her mom's huge throbbing cock in her mouth made Naruko feel even more aroused than she was before. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more she sucked, her juices were running down her inner thighs and onto the bed. She was really getting into it now and went further down on her mother taking the whole thing into her mouth. Her face was planted firmly into Kushina's crotch area. She could feel Kushina's dick twitching all the way down in her throat. As she was about to come back up, she felt Kushina's hands on her head holding her there. All of a sudden, she could feel her mother's dick expanding in her throat and an extremely warm sticky sensation flood her throat and stomach. Kushina couldn't stop cumming, the inside of her daughter's mouth felt too good. She could also fee herself cumming from her pussy as well. Rope after rope of cum made its may into Naruko and she happily accepted it. Naruko also came while deepthroating her mother, squirting all over the inside of her panties. Kushina eventually let go and Naruko came up quickly for air and was surprised to see Kushina still cumming. The last few blasts of cum landed on her face and her breasts.

Both of them found their selves out of breath again, but this time Kushina recovered much more quickly than last time. She quickly turned Naruko around and pushed her head into the soft mattress, leaving her beautiful round ass in the air for Kushina to see. She started to plant kisses all over Naruko's ass and then firmly planted her face between her daughter's ass cheeks. She gripped Naruko's ass while licking her pussy through her soaking wet panties. She pulled her face out only to rip off Naruko's panties and through the torn fabric off of the bed and when back to enjoying the taste of her daughter. It was now Naruko's turn to moan and cry out in bliss. Kushina stopped so that she could take off her own panties. She positioned her cum and saliva covered dick at the entrance to Naruko's pussy causing Naruko's heart to start racing.

 _This is my first time._ They both thought. Kushina's first time every fucking anybody with her penis and Naruko's first time. Period.

She slowly rubbed her penis along her daughter's vagina teasing her. It seem to be working because Naruko began to moan louder. She ten pushed inside of Naruko and stopped once the tip was in. She started rubbing and squeezing Naruko's ass to help relax her and began to push in even further than before. Once she had half her dick in she thrusted forward hard causing Naruko to cry out. The pain was too much for her but this didn't cause Kushina to pull out, instead she stayed buried inside her daughter. Naruko was crying into the bed and grasping at the sheets trying to crawl forward but Kushina held her firmly in place by her hips.

She leaned forward, pushing the rest of her length inside Naruko which only caused her more pain. Naruko shot up, now on all fours. This was too much for her! She couldn't stop crying. Kushina pressed he breasts into her daughter's back and began to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"It's ok Naru-chan. The pain will go away, just stay still… Move when you're ready." Kushina whispered. She moved her hands from Naruko's hips to her hanging breasts and began playing with them. The kisses and the hands playing with her breasts helped Naruko to calm down. Within a few minutes she pushed her ass back into Kushina letting her know she was good to go. Kushina then picked herself up a little and began thrusting hard into Naruko. Naruko threw her head back and opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. Drool was beginning to come out of the side of her mouth and her tears were going away. Seeing this, Kushina decided to go all out and began jack hammering inside Naruko. Her hands returned to Naruko's hips as she fucked her. Naruko eventually lost the feeling in her arms and fell fast first into the bed, but this didn't stop Kushina. Seeing her daughter's ass ripple form the force of her thrusts turned her on even more and she decided to slap Naruko's ass. Naruko turned her cum covered face to the side to let out a scream of pleasure and pain.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruko kept repeating which caused Kushina to keep doing what she was doing. Thrust after thrust, Kushina was giving it her all and Naruko was in pure bliss sporting an ahegao face. She continually slapped her daughter's ass as she fucked her causing it to turn red. Kushina was nearing her limit and knew she was about to cum. Naruko, in her ecstasy-fueled stupor, also realized this from the way she felt her mother's cock get bigger inside her and start twitching uncontrollably.

"Kaa-chan! You have to pull out!" moaned Naruko

Pull out? No way in hell was Kushina pulling out now! This was too good!

"No!" Kushina shouted. She knew that there was a chance Naruko could get pregnant, but she didn't care. Fuck that, the whole world right now could end and she still wouldn't pull out. Kushina was determined to go all the way!

"Bu- oooooooh- but I'll get pregn-" Naruko couldn't finish what she wanted to say because Kushina struck her across the ass as she continue to plow into her.

"I don't care if you get pregnant! You'll happily accept my children!" and then she slapped Naruko's ass again. And again. And again. "Say you'll take my babies"

Naruko knew at this point that there was no stopping Kushina. They were both too lost in the feeling to care anymore, so she gave in.

"Yes!"

SLAP

"Yes, what?" Kushina asked, continuing to thrust into Naruko. The feeling of Naruko's big, soft ass slamming against her mixed with the way her pussy was wrapped tightly around her cock was a new feeling that Kushina didn't want to end, but she knew she had maybe a minute or so left before she would come. She was going to enjoy it all the way to the end. "Say it louder!" She then took one of her hands and used it to grab Naruko's long, blonde hair. She pulled her head and thrust as hard as she could. If Naruko thought she was feeling good before, she sure as hell was in heaven now. Her mother was showing her pussy no mercy as she was being fucked.

"Yes, I'll happily bear your childreeeeeeeeeen!" and then she came. She tightened even more around Kushina's dick and squirted out her orgasm. Kushina herself was at her limit and made one final thrust and came as hard as she could inside Naruko. Naruko felt her mother explode inside her and started crying tears of pure joy while making yet another ahegao face. Kushina let go of her daughter's hair and put both her hands back on Naruko's ass and squeezed it as hard as she could, closing her eyes tight, as she continued to let out her cum. This went on for a few more seconds and then she pulled out and came all over Naruko's back and some landed on her head as well.

"Kaa-Chan… babies.. kaa-chan.. babies…" Naruko kept repeating this until she passed out on the bed a few seconds later.

Kushina fell backwards on the bed. _Damn that was good._ She thought, and then she too fell asleep.

 **That's that! Let me know what ya think of that. This is my first ever sex fic, so REVIEWS would be great. Also, let me know if you are a guy or girl as well when you review so I can know who my core audience is composed of. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL GIVEN AT THE A/N AT THE TOP OF THIS PAGE. ITS VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **I'm also working on a Dragon Ball Z story currently focused on a world where Goku also marries Bulma along with ChiChi. So its GokuxChiChixBulma. Check it out if you are a DBZ fan. You can also expect Overwatch fanfics from me that'll focus on Widowmaker, Tracer, and Mercy. LESBIAN LOVE FTW.**

 **THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. SEQUEL INCOMING

THIS POST IS IN REGARD TO THE SEQUAL FOR THIS STORY!

So judging by the reviews I've gotten so far, Hinata and Tsunade will definitely be in the sequel. Anko and Shizune seem to be tied for third choice, so far.

Hinata will be the futa in this story. I'm also going to make her similar to her alternate version from the Road to Ninja movie, but she won't be exactly like that. I'm going to make her a bit of a playgirl (the female version of a playboy), but her main love interest will be Naruko. This however won't stop her from sleeping with other girls around the village just for the fun of it.

Not really sure how I'll add in Tsunade to the mix, but it will make sense.

If Anko wins, I'll add her into the mix by catching Kushina and Naruko in the act and threatening to expose their relationship UNLESS they let her join.

If Shizune wins… I don't know any interesting ways to add her to the story. I'll think of something.

The sequel to this will be called: A MOTHER'S HAREM. You can expect the first chapter to go up anywhere between tomorrow to a week from now.


End file.
